


A day in the life of...

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, College Life, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Sam Winchester, M/M, Normal Life, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's just a normal day for Sam and Dean.





	A day in the life of...

Sam was walked up the stairs to the apartment, he unlocked the door and walked in as he took off his shoes and jacket. He shut the door and locked it. He put his messenger bag on the floor before walking into the kitchen where Dean was making dinner for them. The older man turned around and wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him closely. Sam smiled at his brother before kissing him softly. Sam pulled away and leaned on the counter. The older turned back around to finish making dinner. 

“How was your day?” Dean asked softly. 

“Good but long, I thought classes would never end. How was yours?” 

“Good, I did grocery shopping, did the laundry and cleaned a little.” 

“That's sounds like fun, not.” Sam laughed. 

“One of us has to do it college boy.” The oldest Winchester brother smiled.

“Shut up Jerk.” Sam smiled. 

“Whatever Bitch. Dinner will be done soon.” 

“Okay, I'm going to shower first.” 

“Okay baby boy.” 

Sam went into their room got comfy clothes and put them on the bed. He walked into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and undressed and he tossed his clothes into the hamper. He got under the hot water and washed hair and body. He turned the water off and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Once he was in their room, he dried off and put on a pair sweats and an old tee. 

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw that the table was set for them. He smiled softly at his older brother. They sat at the table together and ate their dinner as they talked. Once they were done Sam cleaned up the kitchen for Dean while he changed into comfy for the rest of the night. 

*****

They walked into the livingroom together. They both sat on the couch together and Sam curled around his brother. The older man wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled him closely. Sam felt Dean place a kiss on to the top of head. 

“Dee.” Sam said softly.

“Yeah baby boy.” 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” Dean asked.

“For all of this. For coming here with me, for working so hard so I can just focus on classes. You've been taking care of me for years and you never complain about it.” 

“You're my baby brother of course I'm going to take care of you.” Dean pulled away so he could look at Sam. “Do you remember when you told me you wanted to go to college?” The older asked. 

“Yes.” Sam said softly. 

“Remember I told you, that I would fellow you no matter where you went.” 

“Yeah I do.” The youngest Winchester said softly. 

“I meant what I said that night and still mean it to this day. I'll go anywhere with you.” 

“I love you so much Dee.” Sam said with smile showing his dimples. 

“I love you too.” The older man said softly. 

Dean wasn't sure when they first moved to California if he would like it because the road was all he knew but Dean loved having a home with the man he loves. Life was going good for them and Dean wouldn't changed it for anything in the world.


End file.
